


A meeting of two skeptics

by dreamedofwings (fabre)



Series: It's a Long Road to Heaven (good thing I'm on it with you) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Meetings, M/M, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabre/pseuds/dreamedofwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has spent his entire life fighting against the prejudices of those who tried to tell him what he could and could not do as an omega. Who told him all he needed was to patiently wait for his alpha to show up, and then he would just *know* -- don't get him wrong, he doesn't resent what he is, but he's not about to let instinct dictate who he'll spend the rest of his life with.</p>
<p>In walks Dean Winchester, with his perfect smile and his perfect scent and his inability to keep his foot out of his mouth.</p>
<p>And Castiel knows they will take their time (but oh, how he wishes time would speed up).  </p>
<p>Part of the ‘It's a Long Road to Heaven (good thing I'm on it with you)’ verse, a collection of drabbles within the same universe, showing how Cas and Dean's relationship slowly grows. The POV varies from drabble to drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Castiel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SillyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/gifts).



> Written for Steffi, who wasn’t feeling so awesome and who drew incredibly pretty art anyway. 
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.

It is not fair.

Castiel has always been headstrong and independent, and he will not let anyone tell him otherwise just because he has now got a certificate from the school doctor informing his family their youngest son has gone into his first heat and has been officially classified as an omega. 

He will not allow biology nor his family to dictate his life, so when his father shouts at him and tells him ‘good omegas stay home and get pregnant — otherwise no one will take them seriously’, Castiel retaliates by getting two jobs and putting himself through college.  
  
It is not easy, and Castiel  _does_  want a family some day (and a large one at that), but he will not bring a child into this world if he is not in love first, and he will not be told what he is and is not allowed to do, who he is and is not allowed to love.

It is a harsh road, being the only omega in a mainly alpha-dominated university, but it is one of the best schools for his degree and Castiel perseveres, graduating top of his class and having managed to change some misguided perceptions about omegas along the way — if not in the whole school, at least in his faculty. He is proud of that.  
  
But Castiel is not going to lie. It has been a lonely road as well and there is a part of him that aches for a family — that aches for a place to call his home, a person to call his everything.   
  
He has been told time and again that if you are really waiting for the one, you will know the second that you find them. Having scoffed at these preconceived notions of biology somehow dictating your future his whole life, Cas cannot help but be a little skeptical.  
  
He is proved wrong.  
  
It all happens when he is driving back to his hometown after his graduation ceremony (his parents may not be speaking to him anymore, but his siblings Anna and Gabriel have always been nothing but supportive), a long trip that will take him a few days to complete. He is in the middle of looking for a place to stop for the night when his car suddenly begins making a loud rattling noise — alarmed, he moves away from the road, hoping to stop and check what’s wrong. The steering wheel vibrates under his hands for a moment or two before the car slowly comes to a stop.  
  
And does not start again.  
  
He is in the middle of the desert and it has been hours since he last saw a town.  
  
This does not bode well.

 

 

It has been hours (Anna did always tell him to take better care of his phone — his battery died the day before and he never remembered to recharge it) and he is sitting on the trunk of his car, watching the sunset with both a mix of amusement at his predicament and quite a bit of resignation, seriously considering spending the night inside his car when the distant rumble of a car approaching in the distance makes him sit up at once.  
  
Cas squints against the sun and spots a massive black car, and he gives a silent prayer that the driver will see him as he jumps off the hood to wave at the approaching vehicle.  
  
The driver does spot him, and as the car comes to a stop behind his… well, massive pile of junk at this point, Castiel gives a relieved sigh —- which gets caught in his throat when a man gets out, wearing a police uniform and a cocky smirk on his lips and radiating such confidence that Cas is not sure whether to feel relieved or not for a moment.  
  
But that is not what is making it hard for Cas to breathe.  
  
It is the man’s scent. No, not just any man, an alpha.  _His alpha._  
  
He does not know how to explain it, but there is something scratching at his chest and trying to climb out, an emotion he has never felt before when in the presence of another — not even during the worst of his heats.  
  
Cas swallows heavily and watches green eyes widen and dilate as the stranger seems to finally catch Castiel’s scent in the air, that cocky attitude disappearing to make way for bafflement that mirrors Castiel’s own.  
  
"Holy crap."  
  
The words mirror Castiel’s thoughts. He would have voiced them himself, but he is a little busy leaning back against his own car in an attempt to keep his knees from buckling under the monumental weight of the moment.  
  
"Castiel." He finally manages to mumble, "My name is Castiel."  
  
"Castiel." The alpha repeats his name quietly, almost like he still cannot believe this is happening, "I mean, my name is Dean. Dean Winchester."   
  
Dean seems to get a hold of himself then, clearing his throat and giving Castiel’s car a pointed look, “Car trouble?” Though his eyes slide back to Cas’ almost immediately after —- like he cannot bring himself to look away for too long, in case he might disappear. Cas understands the feeling all too well.  
  
"Yeah, I was on my way to—" Cas pauses, feeling ridiculous when he loses his train of thought, and lifting a hand to cover his face, "I. I don’t remember where I was going."  
  
There’s the sound of steps coming closer and gentle fingers tentatively wrapping around his wrist and tugging at his arm, encouraging their eyes to meet again.  
  
"I, uh, I’m a mechanic part time when I’m off duty, but I’d have to borrow my friend Bobby’s truck to tow your car back to town. He’s not in today, but… I can give you a ride to town, if you want. " Dean pauses, still not having let go of Cas’ wrist, "I’ve got. I’ve got a couch. I mean, it’s not much. Not that you have to take it, I can take the couch and you can take my bed. I mean, whatever you prefer really, I don’t mind. I wouldn’t do anything. I’m with the police, you know? I wouldn’t. Not that I would if I wasn’t, I —" Dean’s cringing at his own nervous babbling by the time he is done, and while Castiel should find his proposal suspicious, all he can feel is the warmth in his chest at the perfection of the alpha before him.   
  
Dean looks like he’s about to start assuring Castiel of his good intentions again, so Castiel interrupts him with a chuckle and a heartfelt smile before he can embarrass himself further, “I would like that, Dean.”  
  
"Oh. Good." Dean looks surprised but incredibly pleased, and if Cas was not sure that this was a good idea 30 seconds ago, he is now. "Get your stuff then, I’ll. I’ll give your car a quick onceover before we leave?" He points in the direction of the hood of the car and Castiel gives him a nod and a quiet thank you as he moves to follow directions, the warmth in his chest merging flawlessly with the butterflies in his stomach and creating an not altogether unpleasant sensation.  
  
He doesn't know what will happen tonight, if the stories about finding your mate and it being just as easy as that are true.

But he is excited to find out. 

He does not know if he will make it home to see his siblings on schedule, or even if he will be late by a couple of days, but there is something inside him that is telling him it’s okay. 

He does not need to rush anywhere.

He is already home.


	2. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A companion piece from Dean's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to thekingslover at tumblr who always cheers me on and encourages me to keep writing. <3

Dean’s not sure what went wrong.

One minute he is getting out of the car, all easy charm and confidence and ready to flirt with the hot guy clearly stranded next to the highway — the next he’s standing there paralyzed, barely able to formulate coherent sentences and basically making a fool out of himself.  
  
And all because of a scent.

Now, Dean has heard the tales. Everyone has. That when you find the one, your body — it just  _knows_. But he’s never liked the idea that something that feels so important would be so completely out of his control, so he’s always disregarded them as the kind of story his parents would tell him in the hopes he’d settle down some day, nothing more than a fairy tale to keep the kids wide-eyed and hopeful.  
  
Dean feels wide-eyed right now alright. In fact, he can barely stop staring at Castiel (which is only worrying because he needs to drive them back to town and if he keeps stealing little glances at the omega sitting quietly next to him, he’s bound to end up missing their exit or, worse, crashing his baby).  
  
Jesus Christ, he needs to get a hold of himself.  
  
Dean wasn’t expecting to find his mate by the end of his workday. To be perfectly honest? A part of him wasn’t expecting to find his mate in his lifetime.  
  
(And oh man, Sam’s gonna have a field day with this.)  
  
But while he might be terrified and nervous and clearly unable to strike up a conversation without messing up his big boy words at the moment, there’s a part of Dean that’s tentatively hopeful.  
  
Castiel keeps stealing little glances at him every now and then, and maybe Dean’s flying blind here, but at least it doesn’t seem like he’s flying this plane solo.  
  
Sick of the silence, Dean reaches for the power button on the radio and Led Zeppelin begins to blast through the speakers.  
  
When Castiel doesn’t complain, Dean allows himself to hope. But when he catches him mouthing the words to Stairway to Heaven?   
  
Well, so maybe some fairy tales do come true after all.


End file.
